HaZy FaCeBoOk DaYs
by MissKirstieRAdams
Summary: Just some of the conversations our loving CSIs have.
1. Of Pumpkins, Cupcakes and Hand Sanitizer

**Wolfe_Boy:  
><strong>ERIC DELKO IF YOU DON'T STOP 'BORROWING' MY HAND SANITIZER I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

**Lt. Red:  
><strong>There will be no killing Mr. Wolfe.

**Wolfe_Boy:  
><strong>Jesus H when did you get on here? And sorry it was just a figure of speech.

**Lt. Red:  
><strong>Just make sure it doesn't happen again.

**Sexy_Cuban:  
><strong>Lol. Wolfie just got his ass kicked. :D

_Walter999, JesseC, DNA_Gurl_BV and 20 others like this.  
>Wolfe_Boy dislikes this.<em>

**Wolfe_Boy:  
><strong>Get lost Delko!

**Sexy_Cuban:  
><strong>You can come out from under the table now Wolfe.

_TiesWithTravers, LabRatMaxi, AVDave and 25 others like this.  
>Wolfe_Boy dislikes this.<em>

**MrsCalleighDelko:  
><strong>Aw leave him alone pumpkin.

**Sexy_Cuban:**  
>Sorry Baby.<p>

**MrsCalleighDelko:**  
>I'll forgive cupcake.<p>

**Wolfe_Boy:**  
>Excuse me while I throw up.<p>

_Walter999, TiesWithTravers, DNA_Gurl_BV and 27 others like this.  
>MrsCalleighDelko and Sexy_Cuban dislike this.<em>

**Momma_Lexxi:**  
>Now my darling babies don't fight.<p>

_Lt. Red likes this._

**Lt. Red:**  
>Well said Alexx.<p>

_Momma_Lexxi likes this._

**DNA_Gurl_BV:**  
>How long have you been on here H?<p>

**Lt. Red:**  
>Despite my age I am up to date on current affairs Miss Boa Vista.<p>

**DNA_Gurl_BV:  
><strong>Sorry H I didn't mean to offend you.

**Lt. Red: **  
>That's okay Miss Boa Vista I understand what you meant.<p> 


	2. Of Roofs, Situations and Cafe Cubano

**Sexy_Cuban:  
><strong>Who's been drinking my Café Cubano? :(

**JesseC:  
><strong>Oh that was yours! Sorry Delko.

**Sexy_Cuban:  
><strong>Esto es una locura. Me doy por vencido. [Sigh]

_MrsCalleighDelko and 25 others like this._

**Wolfe_Boy:**  
>Geez Delko what's bitten you?<p>

**Sexy_Cuban:  
><strong>One of your two musketeers Wolfe.

**JesseC:**  
>Get over it Delko.<p>

**Sexy_Cuban:**  
>Get lost Cardoza.<p>

**Momma_Lexxi:**  
>If I have to come up there I swear to God heads are gonna roll.<p>

_Lt. Red and 10 others like this._

**Sexy_Cuban:**  
>Sorry Alexx.<p>

_Momma_Lexxi likes this._

**JesseC:**  
>Sorry Dr. Woods.<p>

_Momma_Lexxi likes this._

**Wolfe_Boy:  
><strong>Please don't hurt me!

_Momma_Lexxi dislikes this._

**Lt. Red:  
><strong>Is there a reason Mr. Wolfe is hiding under my desk?

**Sexy_Cuban: **

Lol :'D

_DNA_Gurl_BV, LabRatMaxi, TiesWithTravers and 31 others like this.  
>Wolfe_Boy dislikes this.<em>

**Momma_Lexxi:  
><strong>I'm on my way up now Horatio.

**MrsCalleighDelko:**  
>Is there a particular reason why Ryan has just ran past my lab screaming?<p>

**Sexy_Cuban:**  
>Rofl. This is comedy gold! :'D<p>

_AVDave and 35 others like this._

**JesseC:**  
>I think Delko has the giggles.<p>

**Walter999:**  
>Hey guys I think we have a situation. Ryan's on the roof.<p>

**Lt. Red:**  
>WTH?<p>

* * *

><p>Translation:<p>

Esto es una locura. Me doy por vencido. - This is madness. I give up.


	3. Of Meetings, Warnings and Nests

**LabRatMaxi:  
><strong>Has Ryan come out of that meeting with Horatio and Alexx yet?

**TiesWithTravers:  
><strong>No but I think I heard a scream earlier.

_AVDave, LabRatMaxi, Sexy_Cuban and 27 others like this._

**DNA_Gurl_BV:  
><strong>Guys don't you dare say anything to him.

_MrsCalleighDelko and 6 others like this._

**Sexy_Cuban:  
><strong>Does that rule apply to me too?

**DNA_Gurl_BV:**  
>Yes Eric it applies to everyone.<p>

_Sexy_Cuban, AVDave, JesseC and 42 others dislike this._

**MrsCalleighDelko:**  
>Nat's right everyone. Give him space.<p>

_DNA_Gurl_BV likes this.  
>Sexy_Cuban, TiesWithTravers, LabRatMaxi and 40 others dislike this.<em>

**Walter999:**  
>Guys the robin has flown the nest.<p>

**Sexy_Cuban:**  
>?<p>

**Walter999:**  
>Ryan has left Horatio's office.<p>

**DNA_Gurl_BV:  
><strong>Eric don't you dare! I can see you, you know!

**Sexy_Cuban:  
><strong>I'm only asking him how he is.

_LabRatMaxi, TiesWithTravers and 31 others like this._


	4. Of Dragging, Tables and Skinny Butts

**Momma_Lexxi:  
><strong>Eric what the hell did you do to Ryan?

**Sexy_Cuban:  
><strong>Nothing!

**Momma_Lexxi:**  
>Then would you mind explaining to me why he is down here hiding underneath my table?<p>

_DNA_Gurl_BV, MrsCalleighDelko and 2 others dislike this._

**Sexy_Cuban:**  
>He started it!<p>

**DNA_Gurl_BV:**  
>I told you to leave him alone Eric!<p>

**Momma_Lexxi:**  
>Eric Delko you better get your skinny butt down here and apologize to him before I come up there and drag it down!<p>

_MrsCalleighDelko, DNA_Gurl_BV and 20 others like this.  
>Sexy_Cuban dislikes this.<em>

**MrsCalleighDelko:**  
>Eric you and I are going to be having serious words when we get home tonight.<p>

**Sexy_Cuban:  
><strong>I'm coming Alexx.


	5. Of Honeybees, Cupboards and New CSIs

**JesseC:**  
>Where are you Ryan?<p>

**Wolfe_Boy:**  
>In trace where else would I be?<p>

**Sexy_Cuban:**  
>The roof?<p>

_Wolfe_Boy, JesseC, Momma_Lexxi and 43 others dislike this._

**Wolfe_Boy:**  
>Get lost Delko.<p>

**JesseC:**  
>I'm on my way over to you Ryan. I found something on the suspect's car.<p>

_Lt. Red likes this._

**Wolfe_Boy:**  
>Has anyone seen Walter?<p>

**JesseC:**  
>I think he was with that new CSI.<p>

**Wolfe_Boy:**  
>Samantha?<p>

**JesseC:**  
>Yeah.<p>

**LabRatMaxi:**  
>Hey guys there are some weird noises coming from this store cupboard.<p>

**Lt. Red:**  
>You better tell Mr. Simmons and Miss Owens that I want to see them after they have finished doing whatever they are doing in that cupboard.<p>

**Sexy_Cuban:**  
>Lol. Wally is in trouble.<p>

**MrsCalleighDelko:**  
>Eric Duquesne you are treading on very thin ice.<p>

**Wolfe_Boy:**  
>Eric Duquesne? :'D<p>

**Sexy_Cuban:**  
>Calleigh you promised not to call me that at work!<p>

**MrsCalleighDelko:**  
>Be fair Honeybee. We were in bed at the time.<p>

**JesseC:**  
>GUYS! Way, way, way too much information!<p>

**Momma_Lexxi:**  
>Want to explain to me why Ryan has just run into the toilets?<p>

**Walter999:**  
>I'll get him.<p>

**JesseC:**  
>No you and Samantha have to go to H about what you were doing in that store cupboard.<p>

**Walter999:**  
>What store cupboard?<p>

**LabRatMaxi:  
><strong>Guys this cupboard is still making funny noises.

**DNA_Gurl_BV:  
><strong>Crisis over. It was Travers.

**Wolfe_Boy:**  
>Mike what the hell were you doing in there?<p>

**TiesWithTravers:  
><strong>Dave locked me in.

**AVDave:**  
>Snitch.<p> 


End file.
